


Bandmates

by mikeyandellie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Band, Band Fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, I am really bored during winter break so, I thought someone should be able to enjoy it, I wrote this ages ago, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Love, Lumax, Mileven, Mileven au, Modern AU, Modern times, Music, Pining, Stranger Things AU, here we are!, hi yall im back, high school mileven, mileven angst, mileven fluff, mileven high school au, stranger things, stranger things high school au, the party as a band, the party au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyandellie/pseuds/mikeyandellie
Summary: "so, is that a yes?" i ask her hopefully."on one condition, wheeler.""sure yeah, anything."she smiles devilishly. a smile that made my insides churn, "we completely crush max."-in which a high school band brings an outspoken guitarist and a sarcastic singer together.{lowercase intended}© 2021
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. a new problem

"everybody quiet down!" i yell at my two best friends who stood around me, small sounds of laughter escaping my mouth despite the warning. "we are barely ready for the talent show, and i'll hurt you both if we don't win. you know how important this is."

"oh c'mon, mike! the show is in like two months and we don't even know what songs we are doing. we have plenty of time," dustin groans, lightly beating the snare drum with the custom sticks i got him for christmas this past year.

"i second that. besides, we totally are gonna cream our competition. we've had this band for what, two years now? i think we are strong enough and the rest of this town knows it, too," lucas chimes in, letting the bass strap loosely hang on his shoulder.

"but, it's our senior year! wouldn’t you rather be more than certain that we will win? you saw how tough our opponents were! i mean, our biggest competition is definitely 'the mouthbreathers.’ we were so close to losing to them and i don’t want to worry," i shake my head, a little anxiety coursing through me. i had no clue as to what we could possibly perform in order to outdo our previous year's performance, an interesting mix of 80's stuff that will put together. it had been a hit and we had killed it, but that also meant we needed to do something bigger and better to come out victorious for yet another year.

"you just gotta let loose, mike. we will win, but not if you're so damn uptight!" they both start to laugh.

i roll my eyes, putting my guitar down on the stand. it was 4 in the afternoon, yet we had accomplished nothing. being our manager, will had gone out to do some snooping for us. as unfair as that sounds, i just wanted to make sure we stayed ahead of the game. i knew everyone else felt the same way, regardless of how willing or not they were to practice.

in just two years, our band, 'fireball', had grown much publicity despite our less than popular status. we had played gigs for various parties, for the elite cliques to the pathetic wannabes. we played at our junior prom and intended to do the same this year. everyone in town loved us. we wrote some of our own stuff, but a majority of our work was covers that ranged between classics to modern day music. we were a sensation. some people even predict we have the potential to make it big one day. that notion alone is precisely the reason why i can’t let one competition tarnish our reputation. 

we had quite a rivalry with our biggest opponents. troy, james, and their other meathead friends, not only tormented us, but were just a level below us when it came to musical talent. our groups never really meshed well. i mean we all despised each other in elementary school, let alone our current lives. i don't remember the little details of our beginning arguments, but some misconduct during recess was most certainly the main culprit. nonetheless, my boys hated those boys and i needed this last victory just so i could go on to college knowing i crushed it during my entire time with the band. not to mention, never letting the mouthbreathers beat us would be a coveted accomplishment.

my mind reels back into focus when will comes rushing into my basement from the back door. out of breath, he puts one hand on his knee and raises a single finger on the other, signaling for us to wait.

"did you get any information? weak spots? song choices? anything?" i ask him anxiously as dustin chucks him a water bottle.

"do you not know what a raised finger means?" he rolls his eyes and cracks the cap off. he takes a sip and then, says, "now your highness, you're lucky i went snooping today. troy really tried to pull a fast one on us."

i raise my eyebrows as lucas and dustin come to create a small circle with us. "what do you mean?"

he cracks his knuckles and explains, "they have a new band member. i saw them rehearsing in the auditorium."

"so, what? different instrument or something? you can come on stage with us and do keyboard. you did it last year," i shrug.

"no, you don't understand," he shakes his head. "a new singer...a female one."

dustin and lucas gasp and my eyes widen in shock. most of the bands that competed were all male. the girls usually did strongly as soloists. this was a move i didn't see coming.

"who is it?" i ask, biting my lip as i try to come up with a plan. 

"that’s the thing...it’s max mayfield," he cautiously states, all our heads snapping to lucas.

"oh, shit!" dustin shouts and lucas rolls his eyes. "sorry we have to compete against your girlfriend. guess that’s what happens when you don’t make a move fast enough," dustin teases.

"bite me," lucas groans, trying to strategize despite his clear upset. what are we going to do about this? we can't compete against them with just mike singing. they have too much of an edge"

i lick my lips, trying to piece together a logical solution. singing solo was what i preferred, but i think having a female to duet with would be fun.

i look at them, nodding furiously, them no doubt knowing where i’m going with this. 

"there’s no rulebook that says we can’t add a girl to our group. if troy wants a fight, we will give him one.”


	2. chorus class

the four of us took seats in the back row of the auditorium. we were all missing history class, but desperate times call for desperate measures. after throwing around several ideas of how to find a new addition, will had the idea of sitting in on the honors chorus class. sure, we could’ve held auditions, but that would give away that not only were we spying, but that we were gearing up for our own retaliation. this would let us see who would best compliment our band while keeping everything under wraps.

max was up on stage, singing an acoustic rendition of some adele song. i bite the side of my cheek, trying not to get too anxious as she continues. if she has this take on a rock or indie song, we would be totally screwed. we need a really strong singer that can bring her own edge to compete with max’s clear one.

i look at lucas, sat beside me with full attention up on stage. cheeks dark red, his eyes are locked on her as she sings to her teacher and the rest of the class.

"i suggest you remember who you're the bassist for again," i nudge his arm, wanting to mildly torment him.

he doesn't even attempt to retaliate. him and max have had this on and off thing since freshman year. there was never a definite relationship, and i knew he was planning on finally taking her to prom this year. this was definitely a blow to his confidence, but i doubt this whole rivalry will come between them. the chemistry between lucas and max was something undeniable and bound to happen like in those cheesy chick-flicks my older sister had forced me to watch sometimes.

i turn my attention back to the rest of the class. my eyes are greeted with a sea of the backs of heads, most of which are female. there was no doubt in my mind that we would want to listen to all of them. there surely had to be someone else at max’s level and maybe even better.

"do we have a plan?" will leans over dustin who is chowing down on the many snacks he keeps in his backpack. 

"just find a girl that sticks out. i mean, it shouldn't be that hard. there can't just be one good singer out of what, twenty girls? we just need to listen carefully and keep our fingers crossed," i nod at him.

"you better be right or else this was a waste and we risked getting detention for nothing," dustin exclaims after swallowing a bite of three musketeers.

"oh, so now you care? now, that we might have lost our shot?" i scoff a little, hinting at his behavior from a few days ago. he sighs and leans back into his seat and i do the same. i know they all care, but the band was always the most important to me. writing music and singing gave me a creative outlet that i hadn’t been able to find anywhere else in life. it was something i was willing to spend my whole life working on.

girl after girl goes up, singing what i assume to be an assigned song for their set of vocals. so far, no one has really stood out for me. maybe max really was the best one in which case, i have no back up plan.

"dude, i'm getting bored. i don't think this is worth it," dustin sighs, trying not to nod off as the teacher gives some critiques.

"there are only like two girls left. we should try and stick it out," i nod, trying to boost some form of morale as i hear the next girl announced.

"el, go on up," the teacher beams. i see her petite figure walk up on stage, curls bouncing on her shoulder with each step she takes. i never really knew el that well. she transferred to hawkins as a sophomore and spent most of her time with max. i had several classes with her over the years, but never got around to talking to her. if you asked any of my friends, they would say i always had somewhat of an afar crush on el. she was beautiful in a way that not many girls were. she was kind and sweet and most certainly a girl that i could spend all day looking at. however, no matter how fond of her i was, i was always too busy with the band and making moves on a cute girl? not really my forte. 

el assuredly puts her hands on the microphone, as if she knew she was about to kill it. her confidence was prominent. and here i was, not even knowing that she sang.

a slow piano began to play and i immediately recognized the chords for "a million reasons" by lady gaga. that was surely a hard song to sing. curious to see if she could pull it off, i sit up a little and gaze up at her.

as soon as the first few words leave her lips, i'm hooked. she manages to hit all the notes to perfection and add emotion within her voice. she looks so radiant up there, so sure that she can tell everyone the story of the song. it was mind-boggling how well she was able to captivate the room. everything and everyone was silent besides the strong, powerful performance she gave. her version of the song, although with a piano background, was slower, more soulful almost. it was a version that i wish could be recorded and swapped with the real one.

i can hear the boys whispering all around me and i only hope they are having the same thoughts as me right now. we needed her. she somehow just outdoes max with her confidence and overall stage presence. she completely captivated us and if there was any chance in hell we could beat our rivals, it would be with her by our side on stage.

she hums out the last few notes alongside the piano's final sounds. her face immediately breaks into a smile and she steps back from the microphone. completely swept up in el’s performance, i find myself starting to clap loudly. the entire class shoots their heads back to look at me and i give a wave to the now twenty pairs of eyes on us. 

"wheeler! shouldn't you be in class?" the teacher scolds me and i smoothly lie,

"my friends and i might join this class. we just wanted to see what it was like. sorry to disrupt."

she shakes her head before turning back to the flawless girl up on stage.

"absolutely perfect, el. you're a shoe-in for states," she beams.

i notice she's turned a little red since my clapping incident which causes me to grin. i can see her eyes dart between me and her instructor.

"thank you, i needed to impress our guests after all," she smiles in our direction.

oh, yes. we need her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo double update! I hope you guys are liking the story so far :) We finally have a little Mileven action! Leave me a comment, I wanna know your thoughts!! 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Veronica


	3. the deal

after much teasing and deliberation, we all decided that i would be the one to ask el to join our group. the boys were adamant that it was me, and me alone, that made her blush up on stage. not that i was embarrassed by that or anything, but the thought of  _ me _ causing a girl like her to have a reaction like that? it was certainly something to behold.

as i walked into my last period class, i sat up in the front row, knowing el usually sat up there. she wasn’t there yet, so i anxiously tapped my pen on the desk, still trying to figure out what to say to her. i just needed to convince her to join while not making a total fool of myself which may be harder than it actually is.

"you! you're the one who clapped for me," a soft voice suddenly approaches me. i turn around and am greeted with a smiling el.

"that's me,” i shrug, a sheepish smile on my face, owning up to being caught by her. “i only clapped because it was well deserved.”

she effortlessly slips into the chair next to me and i am reminded as to what all those love songs we play are about. like i said, el hopper had always been beautiful to me from afar, but up close? she’s even more stunning in her soft pink sweater and cuffed mom jeans, smile so bright i feel like i am looking straight into the light. she snaps me out of my daze.

"mike, right?" she asks, taking her books out. "why are you sitting up here?"

i bite my lip, "if i'm being brutally honest, i wanted to talk to you."

her eyes widen and she rests her head on her hand, a light shade of pink dancing across her cheekbones. she looked really adorable like this, almost as if she were a little kid who just learned something cool and was latching onto every detail. i smile a little and then, she responds,

"about what? my singing?"

"yes, but not just that. see, there was a reason my friends and i were in your class."

el opens her mouth to respond, but the bell rings and our math teacher immediately begins the lesson. as his back is turned, i scribble out a note.

_ meet me in the back stairwell after classes? _

i pass it over to her and she gives me a quizzical look after reading it.

"to talk!" i mouth, my own cheeks flaring up at the smirk she shoots my way.

she folds the note up while nodding, leaving me speechless for the next forty minutes.

* * *

"so, what exactly do you want to talk to me about?" el asks the second i meet her on the landing of the stairwell. she has her arms crossed, staring up at me with that same curiosity as earlier.

i take a deep breath and then ask, "how would you like the chance to be in the best band hawkins has ever seen?"

her mouth drops a little, eyes widening from not expecting my offer. a few beats pass and i scramble to fill in the blank space.

"you see, my friends and i want to mix it up a little. we think by having a female singer in the band, we will be a lot stronger. and, we will have a better chance to win the talent show again this year," i explain.

she gulps a little, head turning down to her shoes, "what if i'm not good enough for it though? i wouldn't want to make you guys lose. i’ve never really sang for anything outside of chorus."

my mind reels as her clear insecurity comes through. she seriously has no idea how incredible she is.

"believe me, you don't worry about that. we listened to everyone sing today and you were by far the best. my clapping for you was for a reason, you’re incredible. i promise you won't do any harm by becoming our newest member and we will show you the ropes of everything."

she sways a little on her feet, probably thinking it over. i bite my lip in anticipation.

"you know...my best friend just joined a band. i presume we have to compete against her?" she asks me.

i nod a little, hoping she hasn’t pieced the fact that we were spying on our opponents together.

"will this band business come between us?" she says nervously, clearly torn about wanting to join and going against her best friend.

"no, it won't. there is more of a rivalry between the boys anyways. you two should be perfectly okay. i promise."

she nods a little and finally looks back up at me.

"so, i would be singing? i've seen your band play before and you usually sing."

i smile a little when she says she's seen us before. for some reason, that makes my heart beat a little faster.

"we would do duets. but, i think you'll probably end up doing most of the singing from now on," i explain.

she bites her lip, needing more convincing "but, why did you pick me? there are so many other girls in that class."

"well, i just thought you presented yourself very confidently on stage. you really felt the words you were singing and it was like you were telling a story. it was captivating and magnetic and just beautiful," i ramble, my mind swirling back to the few minutes of sad lyrics and the girl in front of me sounding like an angel.

the familiar red color rises back up onto her cheeks, but she finally breaks into a smile.

"so, is that a yes?" i ask her hopefully.

"on one condition, wheeler."

"sure yeah, anything."

she smiles devilishly. a smile that made my insides churn, "we completely crush max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo El agreed!! I hope you guys liked this chapter :) I have never written from Mike's POV before, so I hope you guys are enjoying that! Let me know what you think about El joining!
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Veronica


	4. the first rehearsal

"can you guys just attempt to be cool? we really need her to like us," i tell the boys as i am fussing around. i made sure the basement was clean, the instruments were neatly up on our makeshift stage, and that dustin had actually shared some of his snacks with us. i needed el to see that we were a cohesive, actually functioning group and not just a gross horde of adolescent boys. i wanted to impress her as much as i could.

"we  _ are _ cool. it's not our fault you've already got a crush on her," lucas rolls his eyes as he scrolls on his phone, not even looking up.

i stop immediately and turn towards him from my spot up on stage, "what are you talking about?"

"you look at her like she's an angel or something. all you've talked about today is her," he fires back, being so nonchalant about it.

"he's got a point, mike. you have gotten excessively excited and you’re cleaning! she’s just a girl to us, but to you, this seems to be way more," dustin agrees and gives lucas a high five.

"lucas, you’re one to talk with your max crush," will chuckles from behind his notebook, receiving a middle finger in response. he was planning out our next few gigs, prom, and most importantly, what songs we should try to sing with el. will always had a knack for choosing songs that matched our skills so, his newest challenge would be to incorporate mine and el’s set of vocals.

i huff in annoyance, continuing my insane methods of making sure this place is not so gross in order to avoid the topic of conversation. in all honesty, i couldn't get el out of my mind. watching her sing filled me with an admiration i hadn’t ever felt before. i probably would do anything and everything to hear her sing every day, to have her tell me a story with her voice. she left me intrigued and wanting more. she is such a great performer and i still have no clue how i managed to get her to join the band. i hope we impress her and she decides to stay. as crazy and irrational as it is, i know that i want to spend my last months of high school with her.

glancing at the clock, i hear the doorbell ring upstairs. i sprint towards the door, ignoring the kissing noises being shot my way as i run up.

"i got it!" i yell to my mom as i let a breath out in front of the door. i look down at myself, seeing i look somewhat put together. i shouldn't care this much, should i?

"hey, el! come in," i smile at her when i open the door. she sends me a shy smile back and comes in.

"thank you again for inviting me over. well, that and to join your band. i am really excited," she nervously rambles as i start to lead her to the staircase. we don’t make it downstairs though because my mom pops out from the kitchen.

"mike? who's this?" my mom asks, drying her hands from washing some dishes. she looks at el with a smile, her face almost anticipating some great reveal. great, does my mom think i have a crush, too?

i turn red, but luckily, el replies for herself, "hi, mrs. wheeler! i’m el hopper. mike asked me to join his band today, so i am here for rehearsal."

"oh, you’re the chief’s daughter! i thought you looked familiar,” she nods in understanding. “and, join his band? wow, consider yourself very special, el. mike always said he would never let anyone else in," she smiles a little and shoots me a knowing look. i groan out of embarrassment.

"okay mom, yeah,” i start in exasperation. “but, el is a really good singer. she is going to help me on vocals. she’s incredible.”

my mom nods, smiling at the two of us before sending us off with a, "well, it was nice meeting you, el!"

i sigh a little, ignoring the blush that has risen to my cheeks as i lead el downstairs.

"your mom is nice," she smiles, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"thanks, she’s pretty cool," i shrug, letting out a breath i didn’t know i was holding in.

downstairs, the boys are all around our table and they turn as soon as el walks in.

"so, guys, this is el," i gesture to her. she waves a little before i introduce each one of the boys to her. i am internally grateful as none of them make weird remarks about my apparent affection towards her as they go around the room.

"it's really great to meet you all formally. thank you so much for letting me be a part of your band. you guys are really phenomenal," she beams when they are done.

"well, from what we saw in the auditorium today, you're pretty phenomenal yourself," dustin chuckles at her and she blushes a little. 

i brush off her reaction (why do i even care?) and turn to face her, "we have snacks and stuff if you get hungry. but, how about we just get into rehearsals?"

she nods and i gesture for her to come walk up on the stage with me. i pull my guitar over my head and then, hand her my microphone stand. 

"don't you need this?" she asks me when she notices i don't have one.

"i have a spare back here. considering we want you to be the lead singer, i won't need mine as much anymore," i explain.

she nods, "so, what're we singing?"

* * *

miraculously, we managed to get 3 hours of practice in. i don’t know if the boys actually did care about impressing el, but we were able to go from song to song with ease. we did 80’s songs to modern time ones and it all flowed well. will had picked great songs to blend both of our vocals, too, making it sound like this wasn’t just our first rehearsal, but our hundredth. el is such a great addition to the band, sparking such excitement and soul into our performances. i could tell that we would go very far with her.

"you're amazing!" lucas beams to el as she gives him a high five. "you totally knock mike out of the ballpark."

"can't argue with the man on that," i laugh with him a little bit, conceding to the fact that she is totally the better singer out of the two of us.

we all sit at the table, distributing some snacks. el opts for a seat next to me and i can't help but let a grin creep onto my face.

"we have a gig at a party coming up next weekend. do you think you're up to performing then, el? it'll be your debut," will asks as he types away on his laptop.

"definitely! i want to start singing with you guys in public as soon as possible," she smiles widely.

"great! i’ll get started on the setlist so we can start rehearsing it tomorrow."

in the next few minutes, the boys say goodbye one by one. el helps me clean up and we make some small talk about the day's events.

"this is such a great opportunity for me, mike. i can't thank you enough," el expresses.

"of course. i can already tell we are going to be even better with you here with us. never in a million years did i think we would have another bandmate, but i am sure as hell glad that we have you," i smile. our hands gently knock into each other and i try to ignore the pure electricity that shoots up my arm.  _ jesus, keep it together, mike. _

"do you need a ride home? i have to go pick up some posters from the copy place," i ask her after a few moments. 

"oh no, you don't have to. i don't want you to go to that trouble."

"el, it's fine. c'mon, let's go," i smile and with that, we head out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with an update! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! What do you think is gonna happen on the car ride home? Let me know :)
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Veronica


	5. drive home

"all set to go?" i ask el as i turn the key in the ignition. it's the first time i have said anything since we were inside my house. it didn’t occur to me until the words left my mouth that i would be alone with the girl i had always thought was way out of my league in the car. my brain was trying not to short-circuit.

she nods and tells me her address. i turn the radio on as i begin to drive and “i melt with you” by modern english begins to fill the air around us.

el starts humming next to me, ever so quietly singing a couple words of the chorus. i smile a little, looking over at her for a couple seconds. she must catch me, because she turns red and whispers out,

"what?"

"nothing, it's just you're really dedicated to music. that, and just you’re great at it. it's...it’s cute," i give her a little grin, scared that i may have overstepped the line by complimenting her. the nervousness immediately evaporates when a smile grows on her face as well and she looks out the window. 

"i'm really sorry we haven't talked until now," she says a few seconds later. "i am naturally kinda shy and coming to a new school wasn't the greatest experience for me."

i raise my eyebrows, not having expected that. i knew she moved here in the middle of high school, but i never knew why or from where. i shrug, "it's okay, i mean, i didn’t help the not talking either, so i guess we are even. but...what made it not-so-great?

her smile falls a little and she turns her head to look out the window. her humming intensifies a little, as if she is trying to collect her thoughts. i panic at her lack of response. fearing i have crossed a line, i quickly blurt out,

"i didn't mean to-"

"no, mike, it's fine. i just wasn't having the best luck before i moved here. my mom...she died at the end of my freshman year of high school. it was really out of the blue...a car accident. i am close with both my parents because i’m an only child, but i was so young and my mother just died when i needed her most,” she sniffles a little, screwing her eyes shut. “my dad grew up in hawkins and he decided we needed a fresh start, so we came here. the change was too much for awhile, but luckily, i met max in class. she helped me come out of my shell and adjust to this new life i suddenly had. i owe a lot to her.”

i let out a shaky breath, overwhelmed with the information el just trusted me with. i would never have expected that something so tragic could have occurred to a girl with just a sweet and loving demeanor.

“el, i am so sorry. that’s just awful and i...i am so sorry you had to go through that. i’m glad you were able to find max, but i regret not reaching out to you sooner. i always wanted to talk to you and i wish i had sooner,” i start my ramble.

"mike, it’s okay. you didn’t know. it’s not your fault and i needed to go through it. but, believe me, it wasn't that i didn't want to talk to you...i just didn't have the strength to say hi,” she admits. she had wanted to speak to me before?

i nod, understandingly and stop at the red light. i look over at her, trying to comfort her as much as i can despite the nature of what she just told me.

"i'm so sorry, el. i'm here now if you ever need anything. i promise," i speak softly, gingerly reaching out to rub her arm that’s resting on the center console.

she finally looks at me, her cheeks a little wet from what i assume to be fresh tears. she wipes her tears before returning her hand down and squeezing my hand.

"i always knew you were kind and understanding. i am just so happy to be given the chance to get to know you now, no matter how long it took. you have proven to be a nice boy, mike."

i smile at her, reluctantly moving my hand away when the green light turns on.

"i am glad i picked you for the band. not only are you gonna help us kick ass, i can already tell you are someone i can get along with. honestly, you’re probably one of the only girls i’ve ever felt comfortable with," i blurt out a little.

"what an honor that is, michael," she giggles a little, the mood lighter now.

"oh god, you’re pulling out the full name now?"

"hey! in my defense, the boys told me that it’s fun to catch you off guard with it sometimes. they told me to, ya know, feel more part of the the group," she keeps laughing, a beautiful noise that fills me up with this bubbling joy. she could call me whatever she wanted as long as i got to always hear her laugh.

"i need a nickname for you or something now...ellie," i chuckle a little.

"that's what max calls me. try again," she teases, sticking her tongue out at me.

"speaking of max," i make a turn onto her road. "did you tell her that you're practically her opponent now?"

she shakes her head a little, "i think she will find out next week at the party we are playing at. i just need to find a way to make sure she knows that this stuff won't come between us."

"i can help if you want. i know it seems like you have to hate each other, but really you just need to sing your heart's out," i say, pulling and parking into el’s driveway. i see her dad’s chief cruiser in the driveway and gulp, remembering i did in fact have a crush on the chief’s daughter. that would be a worry for another day.

"thanks for driving me home. i'll see you tomorrow at school?" she asks, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

"yep, i'll stop by your locker...if that’s okay?" i ask and turn to face her.

"sounds good, mike," she smiles.

my mind doesn't have time to process what she does next no matter how minuscule it is. she leans in and presses a light kiss on my cheek.

"good night, mike," she waves before running into her lit-up house.

i swear i can feel her kiss on my skin the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so yeah, get ready for Mileven to thrive! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Veronica


	6. the whispers

"you just better not forget about your friends. that's all i'm saying," lucas shrugs at me the next day. we were heading to school, carpooling like we had been doing the second i had gotten my license. however, with the way he was acting this morning, i missed the girl who occupied the passenger seat just a night earlier. 

"you're being so overdramatic. she's just my friend," i roll my eyes.

"well, do you like her?" his eyebrows raise.

"of course i do!" i exclaim and then, quickly realize what he could interpret that as. "uh, as a friend that is."

i swallow thickly, not even believing the lie myself. lucas would be able to see right through me. after all, he has been my best friend for over ten years. he knows when i am lying and when i am exaggerating and more relevantly, how i had always wanted more with el hopper. i park in my spot in the school lot and turn off the car.

"just don't let a potential breakup lead to band tension, alright? i know you’ve always had this small crush on her and lament about how cute she is. but, be careful. there’s so much more at stake now. i want you to be happy and all, but think about us too," lucas says before getting out. i sigh a little, but nod along to his words. i could make this work, right?

we start walking in and a few friends nod their heads at us. thanks to the band, we had climbed up drastically on the social ladder. we weren't the most popular, but we were better off than when we were just the losers who played dungeons and dragons every weekend. we played at all the parties and everyone knew our names. it was pretty sweet to think that music linked us all together and brought us out of the bullying zone.

at our lockers, liz, the host of this weekend's party, comes up to us.

"we all set for saturday? i need you there at six," she asks, sending me an overly manicured smile complete with the batting of her eyelashes. to my complete shock, most of the girls we worked with went after me. i always thought girls were repulsed by my gangly body and overly messy hair, but they claimed my singing won them over. it was definitely a shock when i started to first get approached. at first, overwhelmed with being seen by girls as a romantic option, i had dated some of the fans here and there. it was never anything serious and none ever went very far. but, retrospectively, i am glad it was never more than a date or a kiss. i have a feeling that the only girl i could ever actually want would be the one up next to me on stage.

"sounds good, we’ll be there. this better be one of your bigger raves. we have a bit of a surprise we want to unveil," i share and lucas smirks, clearly exuberant about our secret as well.

"a surprise?" she asks excitedly, leaning into me a little. "are you asking a girl to prom or something?"

"uh, no. it has to do with the band. just make sure most of the school is there, okay?" i sigh, sending her a polite smile when she pulls away from me.

"i will. but, you should definitely ask a girl to prom through a song. she would love it and it would be  _ so _ romantic," she hints at a little excessively, patting my chest before she turns to walk away while swishing her hips. 

the second she’s gone, i groan and i subtly slam my head on my locker door.

"too much flirting for mr. off-the-market, eh?" lucas teases me. i lazily slap his arm, but try to ignore the blaring alarm in my mind. he’s right. it doesn’t matter anymore if another girl approaches me. el was now in my life, something i always dreamed about. 

"do you think she would go to prom with me?" i bite my lip, clearly nervous from what i just asked.

"from what i have heard from max over the years, there is the strong possibility of her saying yes," he chuckles and before i can push him further to explain, he’s sprinting down the hall over to dustin. he’s heard things about me and chose not to tell me till now? damn, he was going to get it later.

i try to push away this new information as i head into another hall towards el’s locker. maybe i should use liz’s advice and ask her to prom through a song. i know it is too early to begin assuming things, but i know el is single. and, if that small cheek kiss meant anything, it was a hope for something greater to come.

it had been a day and all i could find myself thinking about was el. in the past, she had always been somewhat in the background, a girl who i knew was out of my league, but i wished i could be with anyways. she was the girl i never had the confidence to talk to. while i had written her off as someone who wouldn’t want me back, i had dated a little. i took an old girlfriend to prom last year and although that was fun, i've never really felt a connection with any girl. it was always dull.

so, the fact that el has been in my life for twenty-four hours and is making me feel more than i have in seventeen years is remarkable. those old day dreams and pathetic wishes of wanting her were starting to come into my mind again. maybe there would be a chance for her to not be a background character, but the leading lady in my life. maybe she would be the girl i fell in love with. hopefully, she would fall right back with me.

i lean against her locker, knowing she hasn't been here yet. she had mentioned yesterday at practice that her dad always dropped her off on his way to work. i scroll through some setlist options will has been mapping out as i wait. i yawn a little too, considering i was up most of the night thinking about el.

"morning sleepyhead," a sweet voice greets me. i look up from my phone to see a smiling el. her hair was a mess of curls, pushed back with a headband. she was wearing blue overalls with a cream sweater underneath. i find myself at a loss of words at first, wondering how she could be so adorable and beautiful at the same time.

"hi," i smile widely at her and move over a little so she can get to her locker. "how are you?"

"pretty good, you?" she asks and opens the door in order to grab some books. i look inside and see she has one of those dry-erase boards inside. i take it down with a marker and start writing something.

"i am doing well. i have details for this weekend's gig. we have playlist rehearsal after school. you can come home with me if that works," i nod at her as i write. she agrees that would work as i finish my note to her.

_ you're beautiful, el hopper. -michael _

i put it away and shut her door so she can't read it yet. 

"what did you write?" she pouts up at me, her lips looking so kissable from the face she has pulled. this girl would really be my death.

“it’s a surprise,” i shrug as we start walking down the hall aimlessly. homeroom wasn't for another few minutes. "you'll see later. hopefully, it will make you smile.”

we make some small talk when i hear the whispers raising all around us. girls around us were looking panicked, their voices muffled behind hands. el and i never hung out before, so this sight of us would spread like wildfire. i knew what they were talking about, but they better get used to seeing us.

i look at everyone: old flames, girls that always chased after me, even troy and his guys. they seemed shocked that suddenly there was a connection between el and i. it wasn't like we were friends at the start of this week. i would've been surprised, too. but, this felt right, me and her, even if we were just walking around talking about nothing. i probably would follow this girl to the ends of the earth if she asked me.

"are we seriously the most crazy spectacle this morning?" el asks as she turns us into an emptier corridor.

"apparently by senior year, you’re not allowed to have new friends," i chuckle at her question.

“oh, so we are friends?” she teases, her cheeks turning rosy.

"yeah, friends," i smile back, admiring the way her eyes sparkle up at me.

we both didn’t have to say it as we looked at each other for the next few seconds. it was clear both our minds drifted over to the possibility and hope of maybe being more than friends one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just LIVE for the Mileven flirting? Also, Mike pining for El...what's new honestly lol. Let me know what you think!! :)
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Veronica


	7. first performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mentions of alcohol

i make sure my guitar is tuned before setting it down on the stand. liz was running around with her fellow cheerleaders, putting snacks and a dizzying amount of alcohol out. had this been a normal day, i would probably drink after we played, seeing what girl i would pathetically attempt to flirt with. but, today, and the rest of the parties after this, would not be what my normal was anymore. my new normal hopefully consisted of el.

the boys and i were the first ones here. i told el to come a little later in order to make her grand appearance in the band a big one. i really wanted to shock our school with our newest addition. we are all good to go, but i am antsy about the performance and about getting to my new normal after. i had a plan for the end of the night and i just wanted to act on it already.

"so, when do we get to see your surprise?" liz asks me when she is done setting out her munchies.

"not for awhile. but, trust us, it's gonna blow your minds!" lucas answers and i smile widely. i am practically buzzing at this point, so ready to rock out on stage with el.

i suddenly feel a hand lace on with mine. i blush a little and turn around, but i immediately recoil when i see it's my last girlfriend, chelsea. i broke up with her after prom last year. she was nice and pretty and all, but she was just one of the fans who wanted to be with me because well, i was in the band. i had overheard her at prom that she was just in the relationship for the popularity. as much as it hurt, i broke up with her, saying that i just wasn’t ready for a relationship rather than let her get the chance to humiliate me. i guess she didn’t like being the dumpee, because she has tried getting back together with me since then. 

"what are you doing?" i jump and take a few steps away from her. she bites her lip and sways a little, probably trying to get me to look at her outfit.

"i just want to talk, mike! i miss you and it’s almost been a year. don’t you want to talk to me?" she pouts at me and takes a step closer.

i gulp, not wanting to be rude, but still wanting to stick my ground, "no, i don’t actually. if you excuse me, i have to go set up."

i attempt to turn and walk away, but chelsea cuts in with,

"i know you miss me, too! you said it yourself, mike! i am the best girl you've ever dated."

with that, i immediately stop in my tracks and turn to face her. no more mister nice guy when i respond with, "what if i told you i've met someone better, huh? just stay away from me, please."

she shakes her head at that, flipping me off which i may or may not have deserved. after my lack of response, she leaves to surely go gossip about me to her friends. i groan as i approach the boys back on the stage.

"what happened over there? break another heart?" dustin chuckles, softly banging on the bass drum in a meaningless beat.

"no, definitely not. you remember what happened last year. i don’t know why she keeps trying,” i roll my eyes, trying to forget about what just happened so i can be ready to perform. “besides...there’s a different girl i rather be with.”

"ah, is that so, michael? and, are you trying to make that official?" he wiggles his eyebrows at me. despite the goofy smile on his face, i know he is being genuine about this newest admission in my love life.

"i haven’t tried yet, but i do have a plan. a tonight kinda plan," i smile to myself a little and look down at my shoes, the nervousness pooling its way through my system again.

"wow, really?” dustin’s eyes widen in pure amusement. “i’m happy for you, dude. your whole 'love her from afar' bullshit might actually be paying off. and, if it makes you feel better, i am pretty sure you’ll get a yes.” 

i let out a long, shaky breath, “i hope it pays off. you have no idea how i am beginning to feel about her.”

"is michael in love?" he laughs a little, poking my cheek with an end of one of the drumsticks.

“oh, shut up,” i smack the drumstick lightly out of my face. i roll my eyes as he continues to chuckle. in love? did she make me feel like no other girl could? sure. did she make my heart pound the second she was in my sights? also, a yes. but, love?  i had never been in love before, but if it were going to happen with anyone, i had a feeling it might be with the newest girl in my life.

i jump a little when i feel two dainty hands cover my eyes. warm breath pools over my skin when i hear a whisper say,

"guess who?"

i chuckle a little as i put my hands over the ones on my face. god, this girl was too cute to handle.

"hm, i am totally gonna say will," i joke.

"mike!" i hear her fake whine a little and take her hands off my face. i chuckle and turn around to see a jokingly annoyed el. it was crazy to think we had only been spending time with each other for a week, yet we were already this comfortable with one another.

"just cause me and will are the same height, huh?" she giggles and lightly punches my chest.

"oh, obviously. that and you have the same hair color and same eye shape and-" i jokingly ramble, before she puts a hand over my mouth. she shakes her head, clear amusement in her eyes as she looks up at me. it’s the most adorable thing i have ever seen.

"don't worry, el. the boy here rambles nonsense when he’s around you," dustin chimes in, pulling el into a hug before i have any time to react. i shoot him a look, but clearly, el doesn’t care about his remark as she is still smiling when she pulls away.

"i tend to like his rambles,” she shrugs, sending me soaring. will and lucas must overhear the interaction as they walk over.

"you’d be the first," lucas responds, moving away from the slowly-filling room and over to the stage.

i shake my head at the slander being thrown my way and instead, turn to el to ask, "you ready?"

she lights up immediately at my question, “let’s rock this place!”

* * *

the lights are off, the only light coming from the slowly rolling multi-colored bulbs on the stage. everyone was cheering and jumping in anticipation, the energy of the house party being utterly electric with anticipation.

"and, now the moment you've been waiting for! i present to you...fireball!" liz screams before jumping off the stage into the crowd.

the screaming intensifies as we run out into the now bright lights. dustin waves to the crowd with his drumsticks, hitting the set to match the rhythm of the crowd. lucas does his signature finger guns to everyone, sending girls in a frenzy.

"how's everybody doing tonight?" i smile into the microphone as i am met with many shouts. i can hear a chorus of responses, fueling me for this performance. when the screams quiet down a little, i begin,

"now as some of you know, we have all been talking about a surprise…” i trail off, the screaming coming full force again. everyone is jumping with excitement, latching on to my words.

“i am happy to finally tell the world about her! introducing our newest member and lead singer, el hopper!" i shout out.

as soon as i say that, hysteria breaks out. i swear i haven’t heard screams this loud since prom. el runs out, waving to everyone and immediately charming them with her bright smile. i am thankful as she is met with the cheers she deserves, even before playing and showing everyone her pure talent. the crowd surely didn’t expect this news, but i can tell they like our new addition from the many yells that are erupting.

"if any of you don't know el, she's a kickass singer and she’s ready to rock out with us!” i high five her as she reaches her microphone. “ready to have a great first performance, ellie?" 

"hell yes!" she shouts back.

with those words, we start playing the 1975’s “heart out,” a fan favorite that we tend to open our shows with. the crowd goes crazy as they always do for the upbeat, guitar melody. el starts off singing, a change from the normal performance. immediately, the crowd starts hollering out words of praise. she looks over and smiles at me as i continue to strum away on my guitar.

"this beats made for two," i join in and sing with el, the irony of the lyric clearly hitting us both as we sing out passionately. i smile widely as we begin to sing together now. my heart pounds with lucas’ booming base and i am so happy that the crowd is having a positive reaction to el. i knew her joining would be successful.

_ it's just you and i tonight, why don't you figure my heart out? _

i let loose on stage a little as lucas and i start jumping around as per usual. el is dancing around as well, adding into her whole persona of adding emotion and storytelling to the music. it is almost as if she was the one personally asking the audience to open up to her, reveal the secrets to their hearts. it wasn’t just a song, it was a masterpiece. el’s absolutely radiant with her little facial expressions and hand motions. 

"your obsession with rocks and Brown and-" she covers her mouth for the curse word, trying to look innocent as she does so. the fans go absolutely crazy for her, loving her added twists to the performance.

when the song finishes, the screams and praise are louder than any we have ever heard before and it's all thanks to el. i hug her tightly, spinning her around as the screams keep growing.

* * *

"how was that for a first performance?" i wipe my forehead a little as el and i make our way outside to the balcony upstairs. we played for two hours and now, everyone was free to dance to the playlist liz made.

"it was surreal! i've never experienced anything like that! do you think they all liked me?" she asks nervously as she holds the railing and takes a deep breath of the cool night air.

"el, all of those screams tonight were for you. i think you're well-loved," i smile and watch as she starts to relax. with the almost-set sun out, she looks so flawless, radiant.

"i am just lucky to be in the best band ever! and, i have a pretty good bandmate, too," she beams, nudging my hip with hers. 

i return her smile and gently rest my hand on hers that is on the balcony.

"would you maybe want that pretty good bandmate to be your boyfriend, too?" i bite my lip nervously.

if it’s even possible, her smile grows wider and her eyes light up, "really? of course, mike!" 

she leans up on her tiptoes and embraces me in a tight hug. my face breaks into a big grin as i pick her up by the waist and spin her around for the second time that night. 

"i was nervous you would say no," i hold her waist tightly before sitting her down on top of the wide railing.

"why would i say no, mike? you know for such a smart boy, you weren't able to figure out that i’ve had a crush on you for quite some time now," she teases and ruffles my hair.

"well, it’s a good thing i have had a crush on you for awhile, too," i smile down at her, my heart nearly bursting. hesitantly, i cup her face with one hand.

"have you maybe...wanted to kiss me for awhile, too?" she asks, looking up at me through her thick eyelashes. i keep one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip as i slowly lean in, kissing her as my response. it’s the kind of sweet, perfect first kiss you always dream about when you watch movies or listen to love songs. the kind of first kiss that you hope will always continue. i pull away, a small smile on my face. we rest our foreheads together.

“does that answer your question?” i whisper.

she leans in, lips brushing mine, “just barely mike. try again.”

for the rest of the night, the party is just background noise to me and el and the starry night sky above us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE TOGETHER !!!! This is one of my favorite chapters, so far cause we learn more about mike's history wooohoooo. I hope you guys liked it!! Let me know what you think about the badass performance and Mike being all nervous lol
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Veronica


	8. first date

i take a deep breath, looking over myself once more. el and i are finally going on our first day after a couple back to back weekends of performing. to say i was nervous would be an understatement. sure, we had hung out a lot by ourselves already and it was customary that i picked her up for school and drove her home, but we haven't been on an official date. 

not only that, but there was still something looming over my head: i hadn’t met her dad yet.

after loitering on the front porch for several moments trying to gain courage, i knock on the door. when it opens, i am met with the man himself, chief jim hopper. 

"you must be mike," he says with a stern look, neither smiling nor frowning. it was everything i had ever imagined whenever i watched those movies about protective dads with their daughters. except, it is much more horrifying when it is directed at you. despite us being nearly the same height, i feel so small compared to him. 

"yes, sir. it's really nice to meet you," i cough out, offering a light smile. i stick my hand out to shake and he seems somewhat appeased by my manners. he cracks a small grin, shaking my hand before allowing me inside. 

i look around and am met with baby photos of el all over. there's one of her dancing up on a stage, another of her singing into a plastic microphone, and the last one my eye goes to is her dressed up as wonder woman. i smile to myself before her dad asks,

“so, mike, what are your plans for tonight?” 

“well, i figured we would go on a picnic. my mom is a really good cook and she packed a basket. i figured we would drive to one of the gardens out near the quarry and have the food and all that,” i ramble out of sheer nerves. luckily, he must approve of the plans because he nods.

“just have her back by eleven, alright?” he asks and i promise him of that.

"you know, she told me to put those away before you got here," he gestures to the photos all around, a smile covering his face as he looks at the fond memories..

"well, i am glad you didn’t," i blush a little. “she looks pretty cool a mini wonder woman.”

"michael wheeler, did you just say wonder woman?" i hear el ask, followed by the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs. she glances around and pouts at her dad.

"you told me you would take them down, dad," she covers her face, clearly embarrassed.

"hey, that wouldn’t be fair given the fact you have seen baby pictures at my house," i chuckle a little, more relaxed now that her dad is laughing as well. we may have only spent a couple moments together, but i already feel more at ease around him.

"oh shush mike, this is horrible," she shakes her head.

"i'm sure he doesn't mind, ellie," he ruffles her curly hair at which she gives him a teasing look. i admire how she looks in her floral skirt and cardigan before i speak up,

"believe me, i don’t mind at all.”

“alright, alright, enough embarrassment. let’s go, mike,” she shakes her head. 

she gives her dad a hug goodbye, before coming over and holding my hand.

"take care of my little girl, mike," he speaks sternly as we leave, showing us to the porch.

"of course, i promise!" i smile back before he shuts the door.

"i really thought i was going to get interrogated," i admit as i swing our hands a little.

"i may or may not have already told him not to worry about you. after all, you’ve treated me well this far with everything. that goes a long way for him. he knows everything about you, so there was really nothing to ask," el turns bright red at her admission and i chuckle.

"does he like me at least?"

"he said i picked a good first boyfriend and coming from him, that means a lot," she informs me as we get into the car.

"i'm your first boyfriend? i didn't know that," i smile widely, almost feeling proud that i was the first boy to whisk el hopper away. "i feel so special."

she giggles and rubs my hand a little, "you may or may not have been my first kiss, too."

"what an honor it's been, el hopper," i hold her hand and gently kiss it.

"it's an honor being your girlfriend, too."

"you really are adorable. you know that, right?" i ask as i start driving to one of my favorite places.

"you’ve helped me start to see that,” she smiles at me, lightly humming to the radio.

“you deserve to feel special every day, el,” i squeeze her hand.

i see her smile and then, lean over to kiss my cheek, "so do you, mike."

-

i lay a blanket out on the soft grass, right in the middle of the quiet garden.

"go ahead, sit down. i just have to grab the basket," i kiss her temple before heading back in my car to grab the food.

i sit next to her as she is laid down, admiring the slowly darkening sky and the slowly coming stars. i unpack the little bottle of sparkling cider i brought.

"i figured we could celebrate all your incredible performances. this was the best i could do, though," i chuckle.

"this is such a cute date idea, mike. i've always wanted to lay out and watch the stars with someone," she turns on her side and rests her head on my lap.

"i'm glad i chose this then. i figured it would be a nice night," i play with her hair a little before i start pouring us the cider.

"this might be one of your cutest and sweetest gestures, michael," she smiles up at me, kissing my cheek. 

"i’m glad. i’ll even let it slide that you keep calling me ‘michael’ because you’re so happy," i hand her the little cup. 

“oh, you better get used to it. there’s no going back now. it’s your nickname despite it being your real one,” she informs me, sitting up and moving to sit close to me. 

our legs are touching and i wrap my arm around her waist. she rests her head on my shoulder, both of our heads turned to the sky. she sticks her cup out to hit mine.

"to the band. and to us, michael wheeler," she whispers softly.

"to the band. and to us, el hopper," i repeat before we clink glasses again and then, drink the juice i poured.

we finish them before turning and giving each other a quick kiss. my hand gently caresses her face and i kiss her nose lightly. she scrunches her face after that and i secretly vow to myself that I would do whatever it took to see that expression everyday.

"are you hungry?" i rub her arm a little as i kiss her forehead.

"not right now. could we just lay down and watch the stars?" she asks, immediately kissing me when i agree.

i kiss her back as we start laying down. i break away and she nuzzles up on my chest. i start rubbing her back and i look at the stars that twinkle in the navy blue sky.

"wanna hear something cheesy?" i ask her as she looks up at the lights intently. she hums in response, tracing circles on my chest with her fingertips.

"i think you shine brighter than the stars," i deadpan, causing el to burst out in her cute little giggles.

"i have no idea how i could date a man so cheesy, michael," she laughs and leans up to kiss my chin. "but, thank you. i’m glad to have your cheesiness in my life."

i cup her face a little, tilting her face to mine so we can kiss again. her lips are soft and intoxicating and taste faintly of apple. i could've stayed in this moment forever, holding her close to me with our lips tangled in the softest of kisses. i pull her closer to me so our chests touch and we only break away when air is needed.

"you're pretty good at that for a newbie," i tease and cradle her head slightly. she blushes and rubs my nose with hers a little.

"it's from all the soap operas i watch. excellent learning material," she jokes and pecks my lips again.

for the next few hours, we don't talk much. i just hold my girl under the stars in the warm spring air, hoping that this night would be my forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I legit cannot write Hopper and Mike first meeting without cringing so sorry about that!! (If you want proper Hopper and Mike, you'll have to read "Blue Sprinkles" whoops for the shameless promo) Hopefully the cute date makes up for it :)
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Veronica

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm Veronica and I am pretty much a veteran fanfic writer at this point whoops! I found this draft from a few years ago and felt that the world should get to see it while we are in a big Mileven drought. I hope you like it and that I can help give you guys some good feels :) Leave me a comment to let me know how you're liking this! 
> 
> Also, while this is in progress, I have two completed fics ("Dimension" and "Blue Sprinkles") so feel free to read those :)
> 
> Thank ya and until next time!
> 
> ~Veronica


End file.
